Children of Darkness
by Scarlet2
Summary: TAIORA! TAIORA! TAIORA! this is my first try at a action/adventure so be nice please.....PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Scarlet: I wrote this a very long time ago...lol....it's not very good...and i don't plan on finishing it....well unless someone asks me too but.....lol...like that will happen......anyway...like always i don't own digimon.  
  
  
Tai Kamiya sat alone at the far end of the park. Watching the sunset. He loved to go there and watch the pinks, yellows and oranges swirl into a vast ocean of color across the evening sky. It's reminded him of the first night they'd spent in the digiworld. He chuckled slightly remembering the younger versions of himself and his friends. Sora, the sweet tomboy. Matt, the rebel without a cause. Mimi, the princess of pink. Izzy, the computer freak. Joe, the nerd. TK and Kari, the innocent ones. And finally himself, Tai, big hair, little brain. But Tai was not the head strong boy he once was, over the years he'd grown not only physically but emotional as well. Years in the digital had taught him to think before he acted, knowing that your next step could be your last. He also learned to take others feeling in consideration before making a decision. He smiled again remembering his friends now, they'd grown too. Matt, was now singing a band. Although he was still a rebel, he'd soften around the edges. He and Tai were still great friends. Izzy, still bought he's computer everywhere, but made time for him new girlfriend. Mimi! Can you believe it! It was a totally shock to the whole group, but after it wore off they could see they made a cute couple. Mimi, was still the princess of pink and she'd gone as far as to dye her hair pink! She spent her time shopping, hang with Izzy and Sora, and studying. All the time in the digiworld tai thought she was a totally diz but it turned out she was pretty smart, who would have thought.   
Joe was studying to be a doctor. He's dad had lighten up a bit so Joe still had time to hang with his friends. Tk had grown into a nice young man and according to Kari he was hot too. He played basketball and Kari never missed a game. Kari had also grown into a beautiful young woman, and although she liked to think nobody noticed her crush on Tk she was sadly mistaken. Tk had a hard time keeping his crush on her a secret too. And last but not least there was Sora. She was not the tomboy she once was and there was no mistaking it. She was beautiful, Fiery red hair and eyes to match. Tai was in love with her, he loved everything about her, her smile, her sweet voice, wonderful personality. But he couldn't tell her, every time he tried the words got caught in his throat and he chickened out. It was kinda ironic that the holder of courage couldn't tell the woman he loved how he felt about her, but irony is cruel. Tai sighed, and closed his eyes, he'd find a way someday. Suddenly someone sat down next to him on the bench   
  
"Beautiful isn't tai?' She asked, Tai jumped, he'd know that voice anywhere   
  
"Sora? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised   
  
" it's a free park tai, I was walking and saw you sitting here. So I decided to keep you company, but if you don't want me here I'll leave." she replied   
  
"no, no, I didn't mean it that way" he said quickly, and blushed and to his surprise Sora blushed too.   
  
"So what are you doing here?" Sora asked   
  
"I came out here to think" he replied   
  
"my, my, mark it on the calender, Tai Kamiya thought, when he didn't have to!" she giggled   
  
"hey, that's mean!" Tai said with fake hurt and pouted   
  
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it" she replied still laughing and Tai joined her.  
  
"Hey, you hear that?" Tai asked after a few more minutes of laughing   
  
"yeah, it sounds like beeping" She replied. Tai reached into his pocket and pulled out his digivice, and sure enough it was making a low beeping noise   
  
"I wonder why it's doing that?" Sora asked but before tai could answer the sky exploded with light and when it died down both teens were gone.   
  
um......did ya like it? please review! i want to know what you thought....good?...bad? I WANNA KNOW! 


End file.
